MP3 Game
by KidxLizforever
Summary: Kid loses his virginity.
1. Leave You Alone

The MP3 Game

**A/N: This is a 'tag' going around where you put your iPod/MP3 on shuffle and write 10 little stories for 10 songs using any anime. You are NOT allowed to skip songs. **

**Anime: Soul Eater**

**Pairings: Kid and Liz**

**Also, they may be a little out of character to fit the song…**

Chapter One

Leave You Alone

(Leave You Alone by Young Jeezy)

She felt heavy.

She tried to shift her legs, stretched in front of her. The warm, brown, felt couch she lay on was sunk in from where she lay, in imprint of her body left in the memory foam cushions.

Her trembling fingers twitched as she brushed the cozy fabric, its texture reminding her that of a popcorn-knit blanket, making her think of miniature bunny tails. She giggled at the thought, little pom poms stuck onto a blanket.

How comforting.

It was dark, twilight was fading and the moon had peeked up from the horizon. The only light came from the fireplace and pale light of the dawn.

The room itself was warm, the cool desert breeze outside the living room windows. Inside it was stuffy, but not sticky. The fireplace logs crackled as the flames swallowed the wood grains, filling each space of air with melting temperatures.

The logs slowly turned more and more black, wick after wick spurting where healthy wood sat a few minutes ago.

A few cream-colored candles sat on the coffee table in front of her, the wicks reaching up toward the ceiling, wavering ever so slightly, giving the illusion that everything was perfectly still except for the two places where fire burned.

The crackling sound soothed her nerves that were jittering wildly under her skin, as did the warm scent of vanilla wafting from the melting wax.

"Liz?"

She took a deep breath, exhaling the air that was left from her lungs. She curled her legs inward and turned around, seeing a figure standing near the hallway. The light reflected off the burgundy painted walls, making the figure have a red glow.

She took another deep breath, her nerves rattling in anticipation and even…fear?

The figure took a step, the maroon light following him until he walked near the window, a pale blue light instead traveling along his body. A shadow cast upon his shoulders and face, but his body was clearly visible.

A crumpled white blouse covered his chest, a black tie loose on his neck. His slacks were black and a little frumpy, much to Liz's confusion.

As a he took another step, now up against the couch, the shadows disappeared and revealed his face. His white Sanzu lines glowed in the newfound light, his gold eyes glistening as he stared down at Liz.

Her red camisole was ironed straight and so were her baby blue shorts, just as her boyfriend liked it.

_So why are his clothes a mess?_

He lifted his right leg and pressed his knees next to hers on the couch. Liz held her breath as he crouch down toward her, placing a hand next to her waist, another knee against the couch, another hand parallel to his opposite. At this point he was on all fours over her, his knees on each side of her hips, his hands on the armrest behind Liz's head.

"I…I don't know what to do next…" Kid murmured, his voice shallow, "I've never done anything like this before."

Liz slowly smiled, reaching a hand to stroke his cheek. "We can go slow, Kid. I'm not going to rush you."

He frowned. "But…this is reversed."

"What do you mean?"

"Shouldn't I…the male…be slowing down for the girl? I don't want to hold you back because I'm stuck in this situation and can't make the next move."

There was a short pause between the two, until Liz broke the silence.

"Why don't I lead? Trust me, you'll catch on."

Kid took in a deep breath and nodded, exhaling. Liz smiled and grabbed his forearms, pulling them against her so his knees were forced to bend. She did this ever so slowly, letting him come up with what to do next. At last, their chests connected, making Kid finally breathe again.

"Ok, um, now what?" asked Kid, his voice hesitant.

"What do you want?"

He bit his lip, examining her facial features. Her eyes were a never ending ocean, different shades of blue pooling around her iris. Her cheeks were a gentle, dusted pink, her blush reddening as he stared deep into her.

"I want your lips," he said. Feeling stupid, he slammed his eyes shut and turned away from her. "No, that sounded awful…"

Liz giggled. "I think the only bad part is that you kept me waiting."

Kid glanced back at her, a lustful smirk on her face. He inched his face closer and closer to her, so slowly that Liz had time to fix her hair. His mouth opened slightly, eyes fluttering shut. As his lips brushed her warm ones, she closed her lips around his. Not two seconds later, he whimpered and pulled back, a moan escaping his mouth. "Kid we barely did anything!" she said, her confusion starting to get to her.

"That…that was my first kiss, Liz."

"So…you wanted to go all the way…and that was your first kiss?"

"I wanted this night to be special. And if going all the way gets you, I want to do just that."

Liz sat up. "I think it should wait. You're a bit sensitive to this kind of thing."

Kid put his hands on her shoulder. "I can do it, Liz," he said, pushing her back down on the couch.

"Can I go faster?" asked Liz.

"…not TOO fast, but yes you may."

"Great," Liz purred, wrapping her fingers around his tie. "I'll start."

She smashed her lips against his, his resistance apparent for the first few seconds. Afterwards, he slowly adapted, his lips moving with hers. Liz licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He paused, unsure.

Finally, he slowly craned his mouth open so her tongue could fit, turning Kid on immensely. As if that was his secret button, he slipped his cold hands under her camisole, his skin cool. This caused Liz to jump at the contact, thrusting forward onto him making the tank top easier to remove.

He threw it over the coffee table and gripped the bottom of her shorts, pulling them down her thighs and off her toes, where he threw them over as well.

There she was, in all her clad glory, red laced lingerie and a Kid who's anxiety showed through his pants as they tightened.

He reached for her wrists and pushed her back down, her legs opening so he could lay in between her thighs. As her hair lay crumpled along her shoulder, Kid remembered why he chose her to be his girl in the first place. The way she looked at him, the mesmerizing gaze she gave him, the way she smiled.

He rocked his hips against her, his lips gently kissing the soft skin of her eye.

"The earth is our turf, Liz. We can share the world."

_And maybe even go half on a baby girl._


	2. Fscene8

Chapter Two

FScene8

(FScene8 by The Medic Droid)

He watched her, the way she moved her hips. He watched the way she made her booty calls, her sensual motions, her teasing, and the way she was so _easy._

She pulled guys out of the club one by one to screw them in the backseat of a car, sometimes six or seven in a night, the only thing stopping her was that her arms were to full of money…

He loved how she looked. She was absolutely beautiful, and she had so much potential. With him.

Instead, she preferred snorting lines of cocaine with a group of boys waiting to take advantage with the girl in the mini skirt.

She was a train track, a hot mess, an absolute…_slut._

She was a slutty whore, strutting around the alleys of Brooklyn drunk and intoxicated, a cigarette hanging off her lips.

Kid stood tucked in a crevice of the alleyway, watching her slip deep into the alley with a man staring directly at her hips; as she swayed back and forth…

His intentions were twisted and disgusting, his desperation leading to a point where he had to _pay_ a woman for sexual desire.

But was she desperate too?

She needed money, money for her and her sister to eat.

There was something else…

She needed love. She needed someone to love her and want her.

But this wasn't the way!

She can't see what she is doing to herself, can she?

The man pulled the cigarette from her lips and flung it behind him, pulled a pocketknife from his pocket, and shoved it under the girl's shirt. She grew terrified and shoved her hands outward to push him away.

_Slap._

The sound of a hand against flesh was loud and unmistakeable. Ropes, ropes binding her wrists together. It was rubbing her skin raw. Her eyes were teary, full of  
hopeless and miserable tears.

Kid knew he was only here to observe, not to interfere. It took everything he had to not run over and beat the man, but that wasn't his role.

Within minutes, she was left alone and naked in the alley, another dose of innocence gone. Her body was covered in scratches, bruises, scrapes, blood and tear and sweat rivers. She was crumbling, falling, tipping over the edge.

He continued to watch her.

It was too dark to see anything anymore.

He followed the sound of her tears until he could tell she was right in front of her.

She couldn't see him.

He left a gentle kiss on her the bridge of her nose, soaked in salty tears. "it's going to be okay," he whispered, "You'll find help."

Liz still doesn't know that boy was Kid.


End file.
